Iron Beliefs
by tashasmiless
Summary: Sealed and locked in a cell where snow and the cold blow freely in. Nori is only let out to fight. After years of being locked away she is let out during the 5 Kage's summit. She was born in the Land of Iron, but she does not want to die there. Lemons GaaraxOC Rate&Review Please.
1. The Feared

In the darkness, the sound of dangling chains echoed through the empty cells. The loud crashes and shouts could be heard from the floors above.

Sasuke, the men were all talking about the fighting that was taking place on the upper levels of the palace.

Frantic footsteps were coming closer; the shouts of scared men and angry protesting samurai were outside the cell.

"We can't win unless we let it out!"

"Who's to say it won't try to escape? We will all be executed if it manages to leave!"

"You think we can survive against the Uchiha long enough to be executed?"

"I…uh… okay… prepare for transport"

They entered the cell, Torches in hand, snowflakes drifted in through the bared window. The Samurai shivered in their large armor; as thick as it was, it would no protect them from the harsh cold of the land of Iron.

"It's so cold… How… Why would Mifune lock up his own grandchild down here?"

"It wasn't an easy choice… It wasn't his choice to make either…" The torch light hit the back wall of the cell, half frozen; the concrete wall bore old rusted chains. The thin body was limp against the wall, wrist and feet bound by metal cuffs; the skin was red and raw from the struggling and the burning cold of the metal against skin.

"Dear god….. is it… dead?" the terrified samurai asked as he crouched to unlock the shekels.

"No… She's alive…"

Gaara was growing tired as his and Sasuke's battle went on, he would not listen to Gaara's kind words, and he feared for the Samurai's and everyone else's lives. He wished Naruto was here, maybe Sasuke would listen to him, his brother.

He commanded the Samurai to defend the left flank and the entranceway to room which held the remaining Kage's. From the corner of his eye, he saw them backing away slowly, and retreating completely. _What the fuck?_ Gaara thought, he turned around completely as Sasuke was busy with the Raikage. As the Samurai retreated, he caught a glimpse of 6 Samurai, all with Chains held tightly in their hands emerge, in between them, stood a girl, chained from head to toe, her eye's remained shut and her head was down. Her long wavy brown hair fell down her back and in front of her face; the armor she wore was Iron with gold tints and trim. The Samurai all backed away slowly, letting the chains hit the floor.

"Do it now!" One of the Samurai shouted as he turned and ran; the others followed suit.

One of the heavily armored Samurai stayed and removed the chains; he uttered something under his breath and backed away from the girl. The girl opened her eyes but still stared at the ground under her feet. She looked up at Gaara, her brown eyes were dark, and they seemed as if they didn't acknowledge anything, as if she wasn't really there. She blinked slowly and reopened her eyes, but this time, they were full of light, and when she saw Gaara, she actually saw him, her lips turned into a small delicate smile.

"Where is my Grandfather?" she demanded in a powerful voice. A Samurai ran up to her and bowed his head, he extended his arms and handed her three swords, a long samurai's blade and two short swords. She took them and attached the katana to her waist and the two short swords to her back. "Thank you" she said and went to bow, but before she could the Samurai scrambled and retreated back to where the rest of the Samurai stood. She scowled to show annoyance, but Gaara could tell from her eye's she had been deeply hurt.

"Who is THAT?" Kankuro said after he whistled.

"I..I don't know." Tamari looked from her two brothers to the girl, who was now approaching them.

Just as she was half way to them, Jugo let out a loud rawr as he swung his fist down. The ground burst from the pressure of the blow, dirt and dust flew in the air, blocking everyone's vision. As the dust settled Gaara could make out the figure of the girl standing with her Samurai sword drawn, blocking Jugo's attack effortlessly.

"What… FUCK YOU BITCH" Jugo yelled.

"Language please, you're supposed to be a gentlemen to a Lady!" the young woman said as she transferred the weight to her left foot and swung Jugo away from her with her Katana.

She jogged the rest of the way to the sand siblings, her armor clanking with each step.

"Well hellooo" Kankuro said as he eye'd her, she smiled and bowed to him.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked pointing in the direction of sasuke who was fighting with the Reikage. As Kankuro and Tamari explained the situation she turned to look at Gaara, her eye's softened and she bowed. She turned and ran towards the Reikage, she drew out her two short swords and jumped as high as she could and came down with a kick at Sasuke, but he effortlessly dodged her attack. Which was fine, she was only gaging his skills, now she can really have some fun.

"Get out of here! He's mine!" The Reikage yelled, "Interfere and I won't go easy on you!"

"Are you kidding? This is the only time I am let out of that cell!" She laughed whole heartedly as she swung her two swords toward Sasuke, but he dodged.

"Who'd put a pretty little lady in a cell?" The Reikage laughed punching the ground beneath them, it exploded with rage.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" She cartwheeled managed to nail Sasuke in the jaw with a kick. Sasuke was soon on his feet and glared at her; he flew forward and caught her throat in his powerful grip.

"And what will you be enjoying?" Sasuke wicked grin was sickening. She stared at him in confusion, what happened, she didn't even see him move…. Was she rusty? Or maybe she just needed to actually train more…

"I can give you something to enjoy" he threw her across the room and into a pillar, but her impact was softened.

"What's…. Sand?" She looked up and saw the Red head, arms stretched out and staring at her, his eyes soft and curious. _Probably wants to see if I'm ok_. She gave him the biggest toothy smile she could with a thumbs up. He smirked retreating the sand back to him.

She looked him up and down, it's been years since she's seen someone her age, or younger. For her first time seeing a boy in years, she was glad it was him. He was tall, blue eyes and a red head. She caught herself staring at him. Blushing she turned to look for Sasuke. But he was gone, everyone was in a commotion, and some ran down a hall where she could hear loud crashes. The fight probably continued down there.

"I can still make it if I…" She was cut off; Samurai were standing in front of her, with rods in their hands.

"Miss Nori, come with us please, and let us take you back to your cell, peacefully."

"Peacefully? I can't go back in that cell… I can't…" She said, her eyes searched there's, looking for sympathy. The Samurai lunged forward with the metal rods, a strong surge of electricity shocked Nori to the core. She screamed in agony as she fell to the floor, twitching as the last of the electricity left her body. Tears running down her face, the Samurai picked her up and placed her chains around her ankles and her hands. They dragged her back towards the cell, dark and cold, where there are no windows and no fire to keep warm. She knew she wouldn't see grass again or the Ocean her and her Grandfather used to visit during the summer months. She would have to spend many more years in this cell, till they needed her again, or until she died of starvation if anyone was to forget that she existed.


	2. The Unchained

Nori's eye lids slowly eased shut, she was exhausted. The time she spent sealed and immediately jumping into a high level fight did a number on her. Not to mentioned being electrocuted.

"My apologies Miss Nori, but we are only following orders." The Samurai that had shocked her walked alongside her, holing up her small frame. She looked through one half lidded eye at the Samurai, how could he try to sympathize with her now? Her head dropped, and her eyes now shut completely, Nori was ready to give up when the Samurai came to a halt.

"Release her at once." A strong voice bellowed through Hallway leading to the cell. The Samurai slowly lowered her to the ground and they stepped back. Nori could hear the footsteps making their way through the debris, the cracking and crumbling of stone was almost unbearable as Nori lay there helpless.

"Are you alright?" A hand was placed on her back and she felt herself being picked up. No longer being able to stay conscience, Nori slipped into darkness.

Gaara looked around the destroyed room where he and the other Kage's held their meeting. Rubbing his temples Gaara turned back into the hall way. Temari and Kankuro were talking to the Reikage and could see his sibling's faces were that of confusion but the Reikage's face torn, he looked bewildered, angry, but also sad.

"What's going on?"

"Gaara," Temari began. "The Reikage was on his way back to his private courters when he saw some Samurai –"

"They hurt that little girl that was fighting with me and were dragging her towards the prison cells." The Reikage clenched his fists. "Treating a little girl in such a way…" Punching the wall the Reikage cursed loud and power full, releasing all his rage. "I stopped them and brought her to my men to guard her till I know what the fuck is going on."

"She helped us fight Susake! Why…" Kankuro looked at his brother, eyes shown much distress. "Please Gaara, you have to do something."

Nori woke to the sounds of two men talking, _shit_, she had to escape she had to... _wait_….. She wasn't in her cell, what was going on? She looked at each man, trying to figure out just who they were.

"Excuse me," Nori's voice crackled, her throat was raw. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry little one, you are safe, the Reikage has asked us to watch over you till he gets some answers as to why the Samurai were hurting you."

Nori was uneasy, she was thankful the men were guarding her form the Samurai, but scared as to what _**they**_ would do to her.

There was a knock on the door, the men drew their weapons and demanded who was at the door, then there was a loud noise and very angry yelling at the two men for locking him out. One of the men jumped and quickly opened the door, the large man whom she fought alongside with emerged from the doorway, following him was the man she had met earlier, with red hair. The colour of blood.

"Lord Reikage, she has gone unharmed." The two men bowed.

_Reikage?_ Nori had heard about the five great Kage's, to see one standing before her was mesmerizing, she got to her feet she walked over to the Reikage and stuck her hand out, her lips in a straight; but cutely awkward line, her eyes big and confused; unsure what she was doing, and her brown hair was a mess from tossing and turning in her sleep. But none the less, she looked him straight in the eye, showing her respect.

The Reikage let out a strong laugh and placed his heavy hand on her head.

"Cute kid! How are ya feelin?"

"Um, shockingly well?" With that, the Reikage burst into laughter again, and Nori could see in the corner of her eye that the tall red head was smiling as well. Her knees felt unsteady.

"Now what's your name little lady?"

"My name is…um…" Nori froze; she didn't want to give them her name in fear that they'd be able to find information on her much more easily. She looked at the Reikage and then the redhead, their eyes seemed to hold no grudge or hate towards her. Would she choose a leap of faith? This man had saved her from the cell; and the Samurai, plus the man next to him saved her during the battle. Nori had only trusted one other person in her life, which ended horribly. She chose a leap of faith, to try to go along with whatever they came up with. They're all she has to hope for.

"Nori." She gave them a small smile.

Gaara looked at Nori with curious eyes, her smile was delicate, but her personality was strong.

She infatuated him.

The Reikage complimented her for such a beautiful name, when Gaara felt a massive hand on his shoulder pushing him forward. Realizing it was the Reikage who was trying to get him to introduce himself.

"My name is Gaara," Gaara bowed, not noticing Nori's face turned pink. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Don't be so formal!" The Reikage said, "He's the youngest Ninja to become one of the great Kage's! Kazekage!" Gaara looked up and saw Nori's eye went wide, and her mouth was agape.

"N-no way! How old are you? 16?" Nori asked excitedly.

"17, but yes I am the youngest to become a Kage."

Nori stuck her hand out to Gaara, she didn't seem to be so awkwardly cute this time, her smile was soft and sweet; she looked in total bliss to have met two Kage's. Gaara reached for her hand but before they could connect the door burst open and Mifune and his men marched into the room.

"What is the meaning of this!" his commanding officer yelled.

Nori retracted her hand quickly and held it to her chest, Gaara could tell this Officer frightened her, this one was someone she feared.

"Return her to us at onc-"The Commanding officer was pushed aside by Mifune, he walked past the Reikage and Gaara and up to Nori. Gaara could tell she was confused, she stood there, chin up high as she made eye contact with Mifune. Her stare was hard, but he knew it held many cracks.

"You have aged well Nori. It had been too long since I seen you last." Mifune looked down at her with soft and sad eyes.

"I know the feeling. Being sealed only enough to not be able to move, but still being awake and aware for 7 years… that could seem like a long time to anyone." Mifune's eyes widened and looked back at his commanding officer, hate and rage were all Gaara could make of Mifune's emotions. The commanding office jumped back and turned to exit the room when two other Samurai caught him by the arms.

"My deepest apologies," Mifune bowed "If I had known Jiro would be so disloyal by not taking proper care of you, I never would have left you under his care."

Nori was stubborn, she tried not to let her emotions over take her need to be strong.

"Then if you cared so much about me, then why did you not take care of me yourself, or even come see me?"

Mifune was at a loss for words; he looked into Nori's eyes and saw all her pain and doubt. He took a deep breath and looked at Jiro, who had been staring at Nori with a snarl, deep hatred in his eyes.

"Nori, for the acts of the Samurai, and the lack of my involvement, I hereby grant you 6 months of freedom from the Land of Iron and of the Samurai."

Nori was taken aback, her glare was still hard, but tears filled her eyes.

"But under supervision… since I do not trust my men, I am hoping Lord Reikage or Lord Kazekage will watch over you." Mifune bowed at the two men. Dumbfounded, they both looked at Mifune then Nori.

Nori looked straight at Gaara, a stray tear glided down her soft pink cheek.

_She's…cute._

"It'll be my honor"

**A/N: Second fanfiction. I realize now that I want Nori to have short brown hair. Darn.**

**Hope you enjoyed this second chapter. Rate&Review.**


	3. The Starting Point

The sun was rising over the tree tops, yet the air stayed cool and crisp. Nori stood at the doorway, a lump in her throat, her knees began to shake.

Temari eyed the strange girl, her knee's rattled in her heavy armor, and her face expressed as much fear as it did excitement.

"Uhh Nori? Do you want me to open the door for you?" Temari placed her hands on the door and began to push, shooting out her hand, Nori grabbed Temari's wrists.

"N-no, I'll do it…" Nori gulped, she has never seen outside these doors since she was young. As excited and happy she was to finally be able to be free, Nori was scared. Would she die out there and never have a chance to have her first love, or a family? Gezz she was getting ahead of herself! She was only free for 6 months, but she could always run away? No... No, that wasn't honorable. She would see how these months treated her, maybe the world would be far too scary for her and she'd WANT to go back into imprisonment. Without her knowledge, Nori's hands had acted on their own and pushed the doors open.

"Welcome to fresh air!" Kankuro yelled, "Oh Shi-!" Temari elbowed him making him fall into the snow, making the two girls laugh. Nori looked around, the tree's smelled sweet, the snow made a beautiful crunching noise under her feet; she shut her eye's and inhaled. All the beautiful smells and sounds came rushing to her.

"How does it feel?" Kankuro smiled, "How long has it been since you've been outside?"

"Far too long," she exhaled, "the last time I was outside, the trees weren't as tall."

Kankuro and Temari looked at each, saddened by Nori's words, and leaned closely. Covering their faces with their hands, they whispered:

"What are we supposed to say now?" Kankuro asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Temari hissed, "Where is Gaara anyways?"

"I think he was talking to Mifune, something about being carefull or whatever…. Wait I have an idea."

Kankuro waltzed over to Nori; who was trying to make a snow ball, and placed his arm over her shoulder.

"So, Nori, have you ever kissed a boy?" Kankuro said with a sly smile.

"Ummmm," Nori put her finger to her lip and looked as if she was in deep thought for a brief moment. "Nope, I can't say I have."

Kankuro laughed and got a little closer, "Would you like to?"

A snow ball came flying towards them and hit Kankuro in the face, "Stop being such a creep." Temari laughed and formed another in her hands.

"Temari!" Kankuro cried "That was unfair!" Reaching for a fresh patch of snow, Kankuro had no time to make a snow ball of his own when a second snow ball him. "Oh come on! Give me a chance!"

Nori softly smiled, she was about to throw her own snowball at Kankuro when she heard Mifune's voice. Frozen in place, her blood began to boil, hatred pooling in her heart. Fist clenched, and eyes shut tight, all Nori could feel was pain. She snapped her head up when she heard someone saying her name, opening her eyes and saw Temari had her hands on Nori's shoulders and speaking her name softly.

"Nori are you okay?" Temari asked, Nori could tell she looked worried; Nori must have been standing there looking like an idiot.

"Whoops sorry!" Nori laughed. Fake. "I was just thinking of something!"

Nori turned towards Mifune's voice, but he was no longer there. All that was there was Gaara, tall and proud, and coming straight towards her. Her mind went blank as Nori scrambled to think of something to say.

"Are you ready?" Gaara said, smiling down at Nori. She looked up at him, slightly shocked by the fact that she didn't realize how tall Gaara was compared to her.

"I'm ready." Her eyes shifted down to her feet, "I think."

As they walked through the snowy path, Gaara and Kankuro walked alongside each other, leaving the two girls behind them with Temari's excitement to show Nori shops and spas.

"So why'd you agree to let her tag along?" Kankuro said while picking food out of his teeth. Causing Gaara to look back at the two girls, seeing Nori look off into the forest with a distant look he thought of how she must be feeling.

"It was the right thing to do" Gaara said simply. "You wouldn't have left her there either."

"Yeah, but that's because I think she's cute." Kankuro laughed throwing his arm around Gaara's shoulder, "And I don't even know if you've ever looked at a girl."

Gaara swatted his brother's arm away and slowed his pace, coming beside Temari and Nori.

"Gaara, why aren't you walking with Kankuro?" Temari eyed him curiously. She knew something was up. "I guess I will just have to." Increasing her pace, Temari left Nori and Gaara alone. All. Alone.

Gaara and Nori walked side by side, Nori still didn't seem to notice he was there and Gaara was content and just looking at her through the corner of his eye.

"Nori. Are you ok?" Gaara asked, frowning, she didn't seem to hear him. He went to place his hand on her shoulder when she turned around and gasped in surprise.

"I was staring off wasn't I?" she smiled up at him. He could feel the heat rushing to his face and looked straight forward.

"I wanted to thank you… You know, for getting me away from that place." Nori looked down at her feet as they walked together, "I know this isn't an ideal situation for you, having a tag along, but I will do my best to stay out of the way."

"I see no problem with having you with us. Temari seems pleased." Gaara kept looking straight ahead; he saw how his siblings were whispering amongst each other and looking back at him now and then. Gaara looked at Nori through the corner of his eye and saw that she was staring at him.

"You have to promise me something," Nori said, staring straight at Gaara, _shit_, he could feel his face burning under the pressure of her stare. "You have to promise me that, umm, that you won't lock me away and keep me for yourself." Gaara knew he must be red as a cherry by now. He knew she meant not to use her as a weapon for his own army, but she made it sound…._different._

"Of course I won't." Gaara said looking away from her, trying to hide his burning red cheeks.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Nori put her hand on his shoulder making Gaara tense up.

"Kankuro, look at those two." Temari giggled and pointed over her shoulder. "They're so awkwardly cute."

"Do you think he'd go for her? I mean, he seems clueless in the romance department." Kankuro snickered.

"Well, they're talking, that's a starting point."


	4. The Flowers

They had decided to stop for the night, seeing how Kankuro refused to stop whining about the pain in his feet. They had made it out of the land of Iron and into warmer weather. The sun was rising through the windows of the old Inn. The girls had opted to share a room, to give themselves privacy from the boys. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except one.

The sweet scent of flowers hung lightly in the air, and the soft sounds of birds singing in the early morning would bring any distressed man some peace; but not Nori.

Nori sat on the old stone bench in the Garden, brushing her long wavy hair as she hummed quietly to herself. Nori looked out into the Garden of the old Inn; it was beautiful, full of many flowers Nori had never seen before. She was tempted to get up and smell each one when she felt someone sit beside her.

"Good Morning," She said, trying to hide the fact that she was startled by him, "Have a good sleep Gaara?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gaara looked out into the Garden himself, "Enjoying the scenery? Or were you out here all night?" He said looking at her through the corner of one half lidded eye.

Nori turned to look at him, her face was sweet, but a soft underline of sadness. "I spent too many years being half awake… I'm afraid if I go to sleep, I won't be able to get up." Nori was embarrassed to tell Gaara her feelings; she had never done that before, but he was helping her, why should she hide things from him?

"I spent most of my life not sleeping at all-"Gaara stopped himself, he didn't want Nori to know about his violent past, he was afraid of what she'd think of him. He looked back at Nori, she was looking at him with concern, and he realized she had placed her delicate hand on his knee. A shiver went down his spine and his cheeks began to burn like they had before.

"Gaara, if it is something too personal to tell me, you don't have to. I know I'm not to be trusted." Nori smiled at him, but her smile was sad. Gaara wanted to turn and head back to his room so he could hide his nervousness and the blush on his face, but with Nori's last statement he turned completely to face her, grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

"Why wouldn't you be trusted? You helped us and you have done nothing wrong to make me think otherwise" Gaara said as seriously as he could, though he was desperate to get away, to hide his bright pink face. Nori just looked back into Gaara's eyes, mouth slightly open, when her lips formed a small smile as she blushed and looked away.

Gaara was dumbfounded, he had made Nori smile…. And blush? He gulped, and took this opportunity to run back to his room. "I'll see you later-"

"Gaara... Would you walk around the Garden with me? I haven't seen flowers since I was a child." Nori asked looking out into the Garden, her cheeks still light pink._ Crap,_ how could he say no to THAT?

"Sure." Gaara said, hanging his head in defeat. Nori pushed herself off the Bench and her armor threatened to pull her back down, so Gaara placed his hand on her back and helped her up.

"Thanks, I should probably get something different to wear." She smiled at him, Gaara replied with a simple 'No problem' head nod. They walked through the garden, Nori stopped to smell each and every type of flower, and talked about how different and unique each scent was. Gaara walked alongside her, giving some information about a few certain flowers he was familiar with.

"This one is my favorite, it's beautiful." Nori stopped and bent down. It was a white orchid.

"Would you like one?" Gaara asked looked down at an excited Nori, "I could have it arranged for when we arrive back at Suna." Nori began to snicker, an evil but cute snicker. "Gaara, are you offering to get me flowers?" Gaara soon realized what she meant and turned around, hiding his embarrassment. "That'd be very sweet of you; I'd love to have some flowers." Nori was suddenly in front of him, and smiling. Having full view of Gaara blush, Nori felt excited for some reason, her heart raced and she leaned up closer to Gaara. They both stood there, staring at one another, Gaara felt like he should lean in closer too. Her eyes were half lidded, and her mind was thinking a million thoughts, she was standing in front of the Kazekage himself, their faces were inches apart, but they still didn't seem to clue in as to what they were doing. Until Kankuro came outside, calling them inside to get their belongings and prepare to leave.

Before Nori could say anything Gaara had walked away and inside the Inn, leaving Nori to stand amongst the flowers alone.

Gaara got into his and Kankuro's room and slammed the door, breathing heavily he sat on the bed.

"Yo, Gaara, what were you doing outside with Nori?" he asked, with a sly grin, "If you need any pointers, you can always come to your bring bro!" Kankuro laughed and flopped onto the bed next to Gaara.

There was a long silence between them, "How would I know if I wanted to kiss a girl?" Gaara finally asked, looking down at his feet, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Hypothetically."

Kankuro shot up from the bed, "Really? You want advice from me?" His facial expression was that of bliss, "Well, if you feel happy around her, or you get sweaty is always an easy tell. Also getting really nervous or feel like you need to kiss her now or you'll die." Gaara looked at his brother, and back at the foor.

"What about feeling relaxed and light headed? Is that because you like her?"

"I suppose it does little brother, I suppose it does."

Gaara put his hands in his hair and fell back onto the bed, "What do I do now?" Gaara was nervous and Kankuro could tell.

"One simple gesture," Kankuro got off the bed and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, "Get her some flowers."


	5. The Ocean

"We're close to the ocean?" Nori screamed in excitement, "I want to see!"

Temari covered her ears and laughed, apparently telling Nori that they were near the Ocean would excite her. She walked over to Nori and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Nori, if you want to see it we can, but wouldn't you like to go swimming too?" Temari smiled down and her short new friend, Nori's eyes sparkled with excitement as she nodded her head.

"Yo! Boys! We're going into town to go shopping; we'll meet you at the beach! Bring your stuff, we won't be coming back." Temari yelled out the door, and waited for a returning 'okay whatever' from Kankuro.

xox

The two girls walked down the road towards the beach, with their gear on their backs and shopping bags in hand. They were giggling and talking about Temari's adventures with the boy's back at Suna.

"Some are cute, but you have to be careful." Temari laughed, "They might just want to get in your pants."

"Do you think your brothers are like that?" Nori asked, trying to avoid her obvious curiosity.

"Kankuro yes, he's kinda a pervert. As for Gaara," Temari brought her index finger to her lip, deep in thought, "I don't think he's ever been interested in girls at all actually. Why? You like one of my brothers?" Temari had a sly look on her face and leaned down closer to Nori. Nori blushed and looked away. "No, I was just wondering what kind of people your brothers were." She stumbled with her words, fighting the embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh Nori, I see right through you. I know you think of Kankuro as a buddy, and I see the way you talk to Gaara."

Before Nori could reply, the two girls reached the beach; Nori let out an excited squeal and ran towards the water. She started removing her armour, revealing the soft white two piece bathing suit underneath, that she and Temari had bought earlier.

Xox

Gaara stared down at his feet, wondering what he should do about Nori. He and Kankuro walked up to the beach, his brother had been trying to give him advice but Gaara hadn't be listening, upon hearing his sister's and Nori's laughter he looked up.

Gaara's heart leaped in his chest, he saw Nori slowly taking her armour off revealing her beautiful swim suit. With Nori always wearing her heavy armour, Gaara didn't realize how petit she was. Nori was 5'2, she had beautiful curves and a beautiful pair of small breasts. Kankuro looked at his brother and nudged him, "Quit staring, go talk to her." He laughed and pushed his brother in her direction.

Gaara walked slowly the beach towards Nori; the hot sand reminded him of home as it brushed against his toes. Nori looked up and smiled at him, her arm out stretched and she waved at him, "Hey! Common!" Gaara looked at her dumbfounded, but kept walking towards her.

"Hey!" Nori said excitedly, "I didn't think you'd make it in time to go swimming with me." She smiled up at him.

"I….I don't like swimming." Gaara said looking down at Nori, up close, he could see every detail of her beauty, and his hormones were betraying him. Nori frowned and turned to Temari and suddenly began shouting, "TEMARI! HE SAID HE WON'T GO SWIMMING WITH ME!" she pouted and crossed her arms. Temari laughed and threw something at Nori hitting her in the face. "Tell him to put it on, and to stop complaining!"

Nori removed what was on his face and realized they were silver swim shorts, for Gaara. She tossed them at Gaara and batted her eye lashes. "Please." She said cutely. Gaara blushed and walked off to the woods to change.

"Don't complain! A pretty girl wants you to take your clothes off!" Kankuro roared with laughter causing Gaara to turn a darker shade as he quickened his pace.

Nori sat on the beach waiting for Gaara, digging her toes into the pleasantly warm sand. She looked up when she heard Gaara clearing his throat. His cheeks were bright pink, she knew he must be shy because he was staring off, but all she could really pay attention too was _him. _He was lean, his muscles toned and his stomach perfectly flat with definition, his shoulders broad and his waist small, with his legs being trim but powerful. Nori realized she was ogling and stood up, "Finally! Race ya!" She laughed and ran into the water, Gaara walked behind her. He stopped at the shores edge and looked at Nori who was thigh deep in the crystal clear water. She waved for him to come in with her, but he didn't budge, as much as he wanted to run in and laugh with her, he was far too nervous about screwing something up. Nori marched back to Gaara, took his hand and pulled him into the water, when they were waist deep she looked back at Gaara, whose face had been twisted into pure shock and embarrassment. Nori smiled a sweet innocent smile and pushed him under, when he came up gasping for air she burst into laughter. Gaara stared at her through his wet hair, water dripping down his chest, he smirked and splashed water onto Nori who yelped by the sudden chill on her hot skin.

"Ah! If it's a war you want, it's a war you're gonna get!" she laughed as she splashed back, "Take that!"

Gaara smirked in return and pulled the sand under her feet forward making her fall back into the water, she emerged spiting water from her mouth like a fountain. "Hey that's playing dirty!" she kicked Gaara's feet out from under him and to Nori surprise Gaara started laughing, a whole hearted laugh, it was beautiful Nori thought as she laughed alongside him.

They spent the day on the beach, none of them could remember when they had this much fun. The sun was setting casting a beautiful pink and orange hue across the sky, the breeze had become cooler and small waves rocked against the shore. Kankuro was taking a nap in the sand as Temari was packing away their things, leaving Nori sitting at the edge of the shore with Gaara.

Gaara looked out onto the Ocean and then at Nori, she looked sad and it worried Gaara, "What wrong?" Gaara asked looking at her lips when they formed a small smile.

"I was just thinking…" Nori paused, "When I was younger, my grandfather used to take me to the Ocean to play. We loved to go fishing and he'd watch me play in the water. We made the best sandcastles." Nori looked at Gaara, the small gentle waves brushing across their toes, "Gaara, you remind me of him, he was always so nice to me and always made me laugh." Gaara blushed at Nori's words and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I'm glad," he watched and she licked her lips lightly, "I like your laugh." Leaning closer to Nori, Gaara could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears. Nori moved closer to Gaara and tilted her head up, "I wish I had more time to be with you like this." She whispered into his ear, sending vibrations down his spine, it affected every inch of his body. She kissed him on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, Gaara knew he was blushing intensely but he didn't care at that moment, he reached his hand down and held Nori's hand. _Me too,_ he thought, resting his head on her's.

"The Ocean is beautiful during sunsets. I can't recall the last time I was able to see one." Nori softly cried herself to sleep. After two weeks of travelling, she trusted Gaara enough to finally, allow herself to shut her eyes, and sleep.

**N/A:**

New Chapter, kinda excited I'm getting farther along in the story.

And yes, it affected _**every **_part of Gaara's body. His dick too. I just didn't want them to have a sexual attraction so much yet; I want them to stay innocently unaware for a bit.

Please Rate and Review, everything is appreciated.

~Natasha


	6. The Fire

Nori looked out into the road, waiting for Temari's signal. She was crouched on a high branch, camouflaged by and hidden by the leaves. Nori heard Temari whistle, and she glanced back at Kankuro, using her index and middle finger she signaled him to move forward. Jumping down from her perch, she hid behind a large wild Raspberry bush, its roots being well nourished by the small pond that lay besides it. Nibbling on some berries, Nori examined herself in the pond; her long wavy brown hair was spread across her back, her deep mahogany eyes were starting to show a gleam of happiness in their depths. Some things have changed though, she slept fairly well; not all nights, but most and she had packed away her armour for some more flexible cooler clothes that Temari had helped her purchase at the last town they stayed in. she had picked out a short sleeve, shin length purple cloak with a golden dragon embroidered along the hem, as well as a beautiful yellow corset with beige cuffed shorts. Nori loved the outfit, she had dreamed of the day she would be able to get out of that amour, though she missed the comfort and security she felt being encased in the thick metal.

"You have to stay alert."

Nori jumped, behind her stood Gaara, with his arms crossed and a frown on his handsome face.

"Aaahaha…Sorry" Nori rubbed the back of her head and smiled.

Gaara stared down at Nori, with the change of her clothes he was now constantly finding it harder to concentrate, her lean legs, perfectly smooth, the swell of her breasts, the curve of her hip and the beautiful skin of her neck. He had the sudden urge to see what her neck tasted like; he thought he was going mad.

"I'm sorry I failed the exercise." Nori frowned and looked up at Gaara, he looked for his brother and sister, they had clearly been aware that Nori had been caught and were now enjoy their lunch on a patch of grass on the side of the road. Gaara sighed and sat down next to Nori.

"Nori, are you in need of me?"

"What?!" Nori looked at him and blushed.

"Did you need me to listen? You seem upset."

"I-I am fine, honestly. I just wonder what's wrong with me lately… I'm usually really skilled and more focused…" Her voice caught, obvious that she was embarrassed. Gaara stood up and stretched out his hand to her, "Come on, we'll be hitting the next village soon, we can talk then if you're feeling up to it."

Xoxoxox

The sun was setting overhead; the road had grown dark which caused Nori to lean closer to Kankuro as they walked towards the village. Gaara was up ahead of them, talking about what they needed to buy when they reached the next village, as much as Nori rather be leaning against Gaara for comfort, she didn't want to be a bother.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Kankuro said quietly into her ear. Nori jumped out of her thoughts and looked at Kankuro.

"Not so much the dark….. It's just…. When I was locked in that cell, I was surrounded by the darkness, it engulfed me. Things… Things happened down there… Sometimes the only time I could see is when that guard.. Jiro… brought a torch into the cell and he…" Nori throat went dry, she shut her eyes and thought back to her years in the cold cell, she saw Jiro's face with his twisted grin and his hot torch warmed her skin. But she knew what was coming… when Jiro came down to her… his small box in hand; she knew the agony was sure to follow.

"Noriiiiii? Helloooo earth to Nori?!" Kankuro shook her back into focus. Relief washed over his face.

"I'm sorry-" Nori was cut off, Temari cursed, yelling back at her brother to send a message to the nearest village for help. Nori looked over at Gaara, he was staring up into the sky, large grey clouds of smoked had ascended from the direction of the village they planned to stop in. Nori ran up to Gaara, on top of the hill she could see the village burning in the night. She pushed off the dirt with her right foot and rushed forward as fast as she could, she had to help them. Had to save them from the fire that she so feared.

As she drew closer the horrible howls of the villagers pierced her ears. She ran faster, her feet pounding the ground with each strong step. The screams of agony and terror crawled up Nori's spine as she reached the first couple houses. Throwing the doors open she yelled and asked if there were any survivors. Reaching the middle of the town Nori dropped to her knee's her hands bloody and burnt, she covered her ears, the screams of burning villagers still penetrated her head, she screamed, a blood curdling scream. Tears streamed down her face, as she looked at the scene before her, dead bodies in the streets, children, mothers, men, there was no mercy for any. Was this what awaited for her? The world she was so excited to see? Ripped apart, burnt and tragic. Sudden fear ripped through her, she clawed at her back, trembling and screaming, her back burned her demon roared. Getting to her feet Nori tried to run, her feet collapsed from under her, she cried out for him, she scream and cried for Gaara to find her before she was burned and rotting like everything around her.

Gaara burst through the streets upon hearing Nori's screams, he was terrified. He screamed her name, but she did not make a sound in return. The bodies littered the streets; he knew it was the work a raid, the death, the burning of any trail. Tragedy. He cursed and came to the town square, Nori was on her knee's tears falling from her beautiful face, her eyes wide with fear and her hands were raw and bloody. She stared straight ahead, her pupils small and her breathing was short. He glanced in the direction she had been staring off into and saw with udder dread that a woman's small body had been burnt beyond recognition; all that remained was the earrings left in her ears. Gaara ran and knelt beside Nori, she was stiff and rigid.

"Gaara" she whispered, "is this what the world is like?"

Gaara remained quiet and looked at her, a tear fell down his cheek and he reached out to touch her, she turned her head and her cold lifeless eyes stared into his.

"Do you think the children suffered?" His heart skipped, the sadness in her eyes had broken his heart. Gaara reached forward and drew Nori into his arms roughly, and held her tight. Her arms reached up and gripped the back of his cloak, pulling him closer to her, pressing their bodies together till Nori could feel every inch of her being comforted. She buried her head in Gaara's chest and cried till she had no strength left. Her eye's slowly opened and she looked up at Gaara, wiping a tear from his face she whispered,

"Can… Can we please leave?" Without hesitation Gaara picked Nori up and walked away from the burning village as other villages gathered to help. Gaara laid Nori in the grass on top of the hill overlooking the village, she had lost consciousness and Gaara had been stroking her hair away from her face.

Nori woke up as the sun was rising; she looked over at Gaara who was smiling down at her, she sat up and looked down at the village, the fires had been put out and she shot her eyes over to Gaara.

"What happened?"

"The nearby villages came to help. The world isn't all about tragedy and death, I have learnt this the hard way. But the world is made up of friendships and kind people. With the help of those kind people, they put the fires out and found a bunker were most of the villagers were hidden. No children were hurt Nori. They all made it okay." Gaara grabbed Nori's hand and put it on his heart, "And you're okay too. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt in that fire." Nori looked down at her hands and saw they were bandaged up. She stared to sob, softly, and reached around Gaara's neck and held him in a tight embrace.

"I am blessed to have you as a friend."

Gaara frowned at the words, he didn't understand why this made him upset but he hugged her back and felt his heart race. He wanted to kiss her. He needed to kiss her. But this wasn't the right time. She had been scared and crying, Nori needed comfort and support right now. Gaara's eyes went wide as he felt something warm on his cheek, Nori had kissed him. Gaara pulled away and stared into Nori's eyes, searching for any sign of returned affection.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Nori was cut off by Gaara grabbing her arms and gently pulled her closer to him, he leaned down, his eyes were half lidded, Nori's heart stopped cold, her cheeks growing bright red, her mouth parted on their own. Gaara's lips were inches away from her own, Nori closed her eyes and then shot open when she heard Temari yelling for them. Nori looked up at Gaara, who was looking for his sister.

"Gaara I-" Nori saw that Gaara had turned bright pink, he stood up and brushed off his pants, he outstretched his hand, offering it to Nori. Being helped up by Gaara, she looked up at him, but he wouldn't look at her.

"Nori, I don`t think we can be friends." Nori frowned looking at him; he looked as if he was going to kiss her, now he was pushing her away? Nori lifted her hand, her index finger drawn and she was about to retaliate "What the hell? I thought-" Nori was caught off guard when Gaara turned, placed his hand on the small of her back, and on her cheek, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly onto hers, their hearts jump started and slammed in their chests. Nori's eyes slid shut and her hands reached up to his chest. Gaara leaned back, his eyes soft as he looked at her.

"I- I um" Nori just stared at him, to surprised to say anything, too happy to care.

Gaara blushed and turned away, heading towards his sisters voice. He was disappointed; he thought Nori would return his feelings. Though he didn't know why she would, she was far too beautiful for him, too funny, too cute; he had read her actions wrong. Which was fairly easy considering it's the first time he has ever liked a girl. He glanced back at Nori because he slipped into the tree line, she was looking at him, a small sweet smile on her face and soft pink coloured her cheeks. Gaara's heart skipped, relieved, happy, over joyed, he ran back to Nori and hugged her.

"Gaara," she whispered "I don't think we can be friends either"

"That is alright with me."

As tragic as the world seemed to her, the death, the fire, the wars, it all seemed worth in. Being free, to be able to have more of these moment with him.

Happiness at a price, Nori thought, a price she was willing to pay.


End file.
